Bowser Party 1: Dungeon Vote Off
by Moley Koopa
Summary: 24 people, 12 OCs and 12 normal characters are being dragged into a party they never with to play, only 6 will be safe and for the other 18, slaves for 3 months. Will they manage to beat Bowser and his 'little' party?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Seaside Race

**So… I'm giving a huge credit to P. for letting me to do this and give me permission to use the rules… So… Let's get started… And just incase I'm changing the rules a little bit incase of coping. :)**

* * *

_**Rules:**_

_Each day after splitting the players into 4 teams of 6 will be a challenge at a random Mario Party board, the winning team will go back to their airship happily while the other 3 teams will be competing for 5 random bonus stars out of the 10. The bonus stars are:_

_**Red Star: **__The team suffered from the most pain._

_**Event Star:**__ The team caused most events to happen._

_**Running Star:**__ The team that had the most steps._

_**Shopping Star: **__The team spent the most money._

_**Performance Star: **__The team that performed the best at the challenge._

_**Dumb Star:**__ The team that did the most dumb things._

_**Brain Star: **__The team that did the most smart things._

_**Noise Star: **__The team caused the most noise._

_**Argue Star: **__The team argued the most._

_**Fight Star: **__The team fought with each other the most._

_After the 2 teams that had the most bonus stars went back to their airship (if there was a tie, a mini-game will occur), the losing team will vote someone off to the dungeon._

_The last team that have a member remain will be free, all of their members will get out of the dungeon before freedom._

_For the others, 3 month as slaves of the mighty Bowser._

* * *

It was another peaceful day at the OC Club of Toad Town, 12 certain OCs and their friends were enjoying themselves until 24 tickets fell from the sky and onto the welcoming mat of the building.

"Huh?" Toadette took notice of the black tickets with Bowser's trademark on it. "Guys! There are some 'stuff' over here!" The others gathered around her as she picked up the tickets.

"What are these…?" Jenny, the blue shelled noki with golden bangles on each of her wrists asked, being as mysterious as always.

Lily, the brown birdo with a darker brown sunhat over her even darker brown bow on the back of her head shook her head. "Tickets, obviously from Bowser, you are such an idiot."

"Don't be so negative… Well… You're always very negative…" Birdo laughed.

Flona, the light gray boo with gray ribbons on each side of her head rolled her eyes, "You know… I think we are being a bit stupid over here. Let's see what it means."

Bootler laughed like an old man he is, "Very well then, let's see what mister Bowser sent us."

"Except he's a bad, BAD guy." Nicole, the pink goomba with a light yellow ribbon on her neck whispered and no one heard her.

Vivian, the green toadette with ribbons on both of her pigtails snatched a ticket from the other toadette. "Hmm… I'll read it…" She took a deep breath before reading the contents.

To one of the OCs or their friends,

I saw your performance on The Mole, Survivor, The Amazing Race and Weakest Link already (The stories will come out soon if they haven't been published and they did it in this order). I invite you to a party of mine.

~ King Bowser

"What the heck? I have no idea what he's talking about in the brackets." Yoshi asked.

"Well, like, isn't he, like, inviting us, like, to a, like, party or, like, something?" Goombella asked, the word 'like' still in her language.

"STOP SAYING THAT WORD IN EVERY SENTENCE!" Allen, the purple yoshi with a purple neckerchief snapped at her.

"Like, which word, like, I'm saying, like, so much?" Goombella asked, totally confused.

Allen face-palmed and gave up, not saying another word.

"Anyways…" Katty, the white luma with while fluffy wristbands pointed out, "Are we going or not?"

Frank, the fire bro with red wristbands and neckerchief threw a fist in the air, "Yeah! We MUST go if there's food!" With that he rushed out the door, wind he caused blew past Toadette, her pigtails flew up from the wind.

"…" Toadette was speechless at this point and she looked at the tickets in her hands before her jaws drop and an exclamation mark appearing above her head. "WHEN DID HE TAKE A TICKET FROM MY HAND!?" She screamed as she dropped the other tickets, 22 to be exact as Vivian have 1 in her hand.

"We must get him before he do something stupid… again." Toad rolled his eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Parker, the gray shelled paratroopa with a black waist bag stated before rush out the door… but got pulled back by Luma.

"NO!" Luma yelled, trying to pull as hard as she could to stop the paratroopa. "WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LET ANOTHER IDIOT TO GO LOOSE!" The yellow luma shouted before gulping at the landslide on the strength difference.

Soon Noki joined her, "YES! YOU ARE CORRECT! WE CANNOT AFFORD BOTH OF THE MOST IDIOTIC PEOPLE IN THE GROUP TO LET LOOSE!" The blue shelled creature yelled, pulling as hard as she could.

"Yeah!" Goombella agreed, everyone imminently stopped in their tracks as they stared at the goomba, she didn't say the word 'like' in this sentence, still amazed, Goombella decided to continue. "Like, we still, like, need to, like, catch Frank, like, before he, like, do something, like, very stupid!"

Everyone's first thought was none other than that they spoke too early. Then after another 3.42 second pause they started their dramatic actions again.

"Everyone's just an idiot…" Hammer sighed… And before long Kooper and Steven, the aqua shelled koopa troopa with a red star face-paint on his right cheek gave him a smack. "What was that for!?" The green hammer bro screamed.

"Humph, you said _everyone _is an idiot." Steven walked away and Kooper followed him like he always do.

Andy, the normal dry bones with a black t-shirt and Boo shrugged before helping to pull Parker back.

And finally Evan, the yellow blooper with a yellow cap with a lighting bolt on and Blooper sighed and sat down in silent at this awkward scene.

"Wait…" Katty remembered something, "ISN'T FRANK STILL ON HIS WAY TO BOWSER'S CASTLE!?"

Everyone imminently froze in their tracks again, after a 10 second pause they all screamed 2 words: "YOU'RE RIGHT!" Even Katty screamed it for no reason. But anyways everyone ran out, or at least _tried _to run out, they all got stuck in the doorway.

"YOU GET OUT! I NEED TO GET OUT!" Blooper screamed.

"NO! YOU GET OUT!" Vivian screamed back.

"WE ARE ALL STUCK!" Flona screamed out and everyone froze once again from their struggling.

"Um… I'm still behind all of you…" Lily pointed out with a sweat drop.

"REALLY!? PLEASE HELP US!" Allen screamed in agony.

Lily didn't say a word as she pulled out a hammer out of nowhere and smashed in on the stuck people.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed while flying to Bowser's Castle.

"Wait for me!" Lily shouted and threw the hammer away before sprinting to the castle.

* * *

"… And that's how we got trapped in here." Toadette finished explaining as Bowser and Bowser Jr kept on laughing their heads off.

After they finished laughing, Bowser explained why he captured them, it was very simple but went on for 3 hours including 2 hours of crying. He invited Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, and some other humans for a party that will make some of them his slaves but some of them will still have their freedom. So he decided to get the OCs to do it instead. After telling his captures the rules (at the top of the chapter) of this 'party', he told them to wake up 8 AM sharp tomorrow for the splitting team part of the game. And not long after he and his favorite son went away, leaving the soon-to-be players behind.

* * *

The next day, everyone stepped off the airship they are riding. 3 more airships dropped to the ground.

"Looks like we are at…" Jenny thought of the place, but she really isn't thinking, she doesn't know where this is and she was just pretending to be smart.

"It's Goomba's Booty Boardwalk." Nicole stated simply.

Jenny nodded, 'remembering' the name.

Bowser and Bowser Jr flew down in their Koopa Kruisers. "Let's get this party started!" Bowser announced, "Your mission is to get to the end of this beach the fastest, the first 6 will be team 1, the next 6 will be team 2, the next 6 will be team 3 and the last 6 will be team 4. You will get to choose your team names later on but… Team 1 will get an advantage for the next mission and Team 4 will get a penalty for the next mission. Let's start the party!" With that both Bowser and Bowser Jr flew away.

"So, like, we should, like, start right, like, now for, like, the best, like, rankings to, like, avoid voting, like, someone off, like, to the, like, dungeon, like, and then, like, get freedom, like, because we, like, received the, like, best rankings?" Goombella asked.

Bootler took a little breath of disbelief because making his comment, "I think we should go." With that he started to go to the end of the beach.

"I FOUND A WAY!" Blooper shouted before diving into the water and swim among the blue, clean ocean.

"SOMEONE'S CHEATING!" Jenny shouted before pulling out a fish net from nowhere and ran 50 miles per hour, blowing dust behind her and onto the others that haven't departed. After she is 5 meters in front of Blooper, she threw the net in the ocean, catching the blooper before he win the entire competition. "There!" She giggled like a schoolgirl before roughly pulling Blooper onto the ground and pulling the fish net off. After another quick giggle a lighting bolt blasted behind her as she saw everyone like 15 meters ahead of her and Blooper, "Wait up!" She shouted before running at her fastest speed.

Blooper soon woke up as his face turned dark. "I'M BEHIND!" He shouted, pointing out the obvious.

* * *

On the other side, the goodba pirate ship is sailing to the players, one goomba noticed the rushing players.

"Enemies are here!… I think… Anyways who cares! Fire!" He shouted and waved an imaginary arm down, making the cannons to shoot with cannonballs from nowhere and no one to operate it with.

"Omigosh!" Flona shouted, she was the first one to notice the cannonballs.

One by one, they all noticed the cannonballs and started dodging the bombs.

"This is great sport, I say." Bootler laughed while moving like a ninja.

"YOU ARE LIKE 75 AND YOU CAN STILL DO THIS!?" Evan shouted in disbelief before getting bombed by a cannonball, lucky for him he was blown like 25 meters ahead, getting him a he advantage.

"NO!" Parker shouted before diving at a bomb, blowing him 25 meters back and smashing into Blooper, knocking them both down.

"Eeep!" The newly caught up Jenny shouted and hopped away from where you was standing and most imminently a bomb blew the sand on the spot where she was 1 second ago up, she wasn't caught in the explosion because of Nintendo logic.

Goombella panicked as she don't know what to say, "Like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like-" Before she could say anymore, Vivian punched her in the jaw as she flew out into the ocean.

"STOP SAYING THE WORD 'LIKE"!" Vivian screamed.

While Flona, Bootler, Vivian and Jenny kept on dodging, the others went ahead.

* * *

With his speed, Yoshi caught up to Evan, who's distill rushing to the end.

"Hi there!" Yoshi waved before running further, however he tripped on nothing and fell down onto the ground.

Evan just stared in disbelief at the yoshi on the ground, however Kooper, Toad, Toadette and Steven overtake them, claiming first, at least for now.

"Bye suckas!" Kooper waved to them and Evan started trying to catch up again.

After the short daze, Yoshi woke up and started to catch up again, these 6 people could be the first team, or will they?

* * *

Parker was very desperate to win this as he flew at like 100 miles per hour, he reached the top 6 in like no time.

"Hey Parker!' Steven waved from below and Parker took notice before defending and let the koopa troopa to catch his hand and they went ahead.

"Not fair!" Kooper exclaimed angrily before Parker threw a rope down, Kooper caught it but Toadette grabbed his shell at the last second. "Hey! Let go!" He growled.

"N-O!" Toadette shouted as she gripped on the blue-shelled koopa's shell.

Kooper sighed as he had no more choice, but this isn't the problem as Parker is the one who had to carry 3 people's weight.

* * *

Vivian ran at her fastest pace as Jenny gripped onto her hair, "IT HURTS!" She shouted.

"I'M ONLY TAKING A RIDE!" Jenny snapped back with angry eyes, a bomb landed near them as Lily caught up with them, they all stared at the bomb as it blasted them away and they landed right at the end.

"Congrats! You are the first 3 to arrive!" Bowser Jr congratulated them. "And here's more!" He pointed at Goombella, who was washed up the shore, the other 3 girls' faces darkened.

Because of Parker's weight, the 4 of them are advancing very slowly. So that Evan and Blooper (Who dragged onto Parker without him noticing the entire way) (Yoshi tripped again and again) arrived at the end.

"You are Team 1." Bowser Jr told them.

"Horray!" Lily cheered as she hi-fived everyone on her team.

"Omigosh! Goombella squealed with excitement. "Like, I would, like, never imagined, like, get in, like, the first, like, team and, like, I have, like, a speech, like, to make!" She said but everyone else on her team hushed her.

"Ok, I see team 2." Bowser Jr stood up and squinted his eyes.

The quartet traveled in the sky landed at the end as Yoshi and Noki dashed onto the end as well.

"Congrats, you are team 2." Toadette sighed in disappointment about not being with Toad and the other 5 are pretty happy with their team, well, Toadette's pretty happy except for the Toad problem.

Toad, Flona, Bootler, Katty, Luma and Boo arrived shortly after, they are team 3 and that leaves Allen, Andy, Birdo, Frank, Hammer and Nicole in team 4.

"You are all into teams now, please give yourselves a name before we end this game." Bowser Jr told them.

* * *

Team 1:

Goombella took a deep breath, "Like, I think, like, we should, like, name ourselves, like, 'Like Sayers!" But that only got a smack from Vivian.

"That's your name!" Vivian growled with anger.

"I think 'Rough Girls!'" Lily suggested as she didn't take note that there are 2 boys in the team.

Jenny raised a hand, "I suggest 'Argument Peoples'."

"I like that!" Bowser shoved in from the side, "You are 'Argument Peoples'!"

"…" Was Jenny's only response.

* * *

Team 2:

Yoshi put a hand onto his chin in thought, "As there are 3 koopas in the group, 1 yoshi, 1 noki and 1 toadette… 'Triple Koopas Plus Single Yoshi Noki Toadette'!"

"No… That don't work…" Noki told him.

"How about something that ends with shell?" Kooper suggested, "Because we have like 5 shelled creatures if we count Yoshi as 1 and half of us are blue, so how about 'Aqua Shell'?"

"Even though it has nothing to do with me… I still think it's a pretty good name!" Toadette smiled after rolling her eyes.

"You are Team Aqua Shell!" Bowser Jr said to them.

"There's no 'Team' in our name." Steven pointed out.

"Humph!" Bowser Jr shouted at his 'frenemy'.

* * *

Team 3:

Toad tapped his chin in thought, "As most of us are floating things… 'Floating Spookers'?

"I liked it! Half of us are boos!" Boo cheered as Bowser wrote down the name onto the pad without a word. (Sorry, this team is a bit easy to give a name)

* * *

Team 4:

Nicole and Birdo, the only girls in the group were pretty upset that they are the last team to arrive. (But this isn't The Amazing Race :D) Meanwhile the boys are thinking some ridiculous names.

Allen raised a finger, "How about 'Allen's Tribe'?"

"No, I say 'Frank's Team'." Frank told them.

"NO! These are both very bad!" Andy shouted, "'Bones Remain'." He simply stated.

Hammer took a deep breath, "'Stupid Idiots'." He suggested as Bowser's eye's shone at the name.

"Very good! You are Stupid Idiots!" He laughed and gathered everyone around. "So tomorrow will be the main party! I'll say that you should all prepare for a vote! Now get out of my sight!" He shouted as the players went to their respective airships with their team names on it. "And don't forget about the advantage and penalty!" He remembered and added.

* * *

Winners' Thoughts (Team Argument Peoples):

Vivian - This might be a good start for us really… I think… But you cannot be so sure can you?

Lily - Woohoo! I love my team members except for everyone except for Vivian! (sarcastic) I think we should keep this up! So yeah. (still being sarcastic)

Jenny - My team was full of competitive and annoying people, that's why I named us 'Argument Peoples'. You know, Vivian and Lily vs Evan and Blooper vs Goombella isn't really nice, is it.

Goombella - Like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like… Look, like, I have, like, nothing to, like, say here.

Evan - The majority of the team are girls, making the chances of a boy being voted off increase, I don't think this will be so good to be on this team with the most weird girls.

Blooper - Oh man! I'm stuck with the Like Queen! I just hate her! She's annoying!

* * *

Losers' Thoughts (Team Stupid Idiots):

Frank - Now we are officially the Stupid Idiots, why would Hammer wish to give us SUCH A NAME!?

Hammer - think a penalty might cost us the entire game as if the numbers decrease, the chances of losing increase, so I think we have to not vote someone off early to stay safe in the game.

Andy - … I'm obviously the outsider of this team, I mean, look, Hammer and Frank are great friends, Allen and Birdo live together and Nicole is pretty close with Birdo! I need to prove that I'm at least useful or I'm a goner for sure.

Allen - Frank is the one who started all of this, I'm going to blame him if I'm going to be a slave for 3 months.

Nicole - I'm going like 'You have to calm down Nicole, it's only a small penalty.' But it might cost us the entire challenge tomorrow! I'm so nervous that I couldn't even sleep!

Birdo - I DON'T WANNA A PENALTY!

* * *

Remaining Players - Everyone

Losers - None

* * *

**Phew! This took me an entire day! I finally got to finish this! I started and ended this on the Chinese New Year IN MY TIME so this is going to be a very special fic! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fruit Collection

**Hi everyone! I'm back from the little break! (I decided to relax my brain a bit on The Mole as everyone says that I need a break from it or I'm screwed), now let's see what happens today and who will be voted off! :)**

* * *

**Kooky: I'm glad you liked Goombella and Hammer! They are pretty awesome in this fic, I think it would be fantastic, I'm trying to expand my writing lately. ^^' *shot***

**Fanfict: I know! The team names suits them SO much! But soon someone will depart from a random team, lol.**

**Kai: Hi there! :D Goombella is the annoying person and Frank (Fire Bro) is the idiot of the lot. They should cause heaps of drama in the future! :D**

* * *

Bowser sighed as he looked at his Koopa-Pad, he looked at the players' profiles, one of them will be eliminated today.

"Hey Junior," He called his son, "Where are we going again?"

Bowser Jr dropped his jaws in disbelief, "Dad, you are the one who chose the place! How should I know!?… well, I do know, Yoshi's Tropical Island." He told his father.

"Oh that's right." Bowser remembered it as he turned his head towards the player profiles before sighing again.

* * *

Players:

Team Argument Peoples:

- Vivian

- Jenny

- Lily

- Goombella

- Evan

- Blooper

Team Aqua Shell:

- Parker

- Steven

- Kooper

- Toadette

- Yoshi

- Noki

Team Floating Spookers:

- Toad

- Flona

- Bootler

- Katty

- Luma

- Boo

Team Stupid Idiots:

- Allen

- Andy

- Birdo

- Frank

- Hammer

- Nicole

* * *

Board: Yoshi's Tropical Island

Game: Mario Party 1

* * *

Team Argument Peoples:

Vivian yawned in her bed before getting up and change into something else besides her PJs, after she's done she opened the door joyfully, much to her horror she found Goombella on the couch (everyone's room exits connects to the living room) and watching TV.

"Like, Good morning, like, Vivian!" Goombella greeted, "From the, like, place we're, like, in right, like now I, like, think we, like are heading, to the, like, Yoshi's Tropical, like, Island!" She squealed with joy, "Like, I just, like, LOVE BEACHES!"

Before Vivian could mutter a word Lily's door (which was directly behind the couch facing the TV) opened, a knife zoomed past Goombella and stabbed into the wall, missing the TV by like 2 cm, Goombella gulped before Lily closing her door.

* * *

Team Aqua Shell:

As everyone's early risers on this team, they are all in the living room.

"Like, should we, like, panic before, like, getting to, like Yoshi's Tropical, like, Island in, like, five minutes?" Noki mimicked Goombella as everyone else burst into laughter.

Toadette raised a finger, "You know, if I was the one mimicking I would say… Like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like like- *pant* I'm out of breath, how could she do it for like 3 hours non-stop!?"

"The word 'like' does needs a bit practice in twisting your tongue if you say it really fast." Steven pointed out.

Parker laughed, "Like this? How much wood does a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" He said it awkwardly and stupidly as everyone else laughed.

Yoshi sighed, "I'm wondering how the heck Goombella could be very smart when she is like a Like Monster." Everyone else laughed again.

* * *

Team Floating Spookers:

"Ho, ho, ho, this is great excise, I say." Bootler laughed while 'running' on a treadmill on 100 KM per hour.

Luma and Katty just stood there with their jaws hanging open for a while.

On the other side, Boo, Toad and Flona are drinking coffee while chatting about certain 'stuff'.

"You know, I think Koopa Troopa is the best actor." Boo smirked, "He did very well on Escaping Fate."

"Not so fast," Flona glared at him while sipping her coffee, "I think Madame Flurrie is the best actress as well, she acted a lot on shows."

"No, no, no," Toad waved his finger at them, "I think Doopliss is the best actor, he's very good on mimicking."

"We shouldn't leave Mimi out for now!" Luma, who got bored of Bootler's excise show shoved in."

"NO!" Flona shouted, "Flurrie is the best actress!"

"MIMI IS!" Luma shouted back at her.

Toad took a deep breath, "YouareallidiotsDooplissisthe bestestactorever!"

"… What the heck did you just say?" Boo asked.

* * *

Team Stupid Idiots:

Nicole looked at the very empty living room before Frank walked out of his room.

"Hi there Frank." Nicole greeted.

"Hi there Nick." Frank greeted before getting hit by a huge 100 KG book, how did Nicole throw it? Or lift it for that matter and how did Frank survive the hit? Well, Nintendo logic.

Birdo came out shortly after and by that time, Nicole had already smack Frank with the book enough times to make him faint on the couch. "What happened to that idiot?" Birdo asked.

Nicole shrugged, "Something."

Birdo sighed before making her way to the kitchen, thinking about what meal she's going to make.

"Where are the others…?" Nicole asked.

"I'll call them up for breakfast." Birdo winked to her before Nicole giving a confused look, she laughed and shot a few egg around the airship.

Frank was awaken with an egg hitting his face.

Hammer's room door was blasted open because of the bed, the door crashed into the koopa's face.

Allen was in his bathroom before getting out, "Ah, love a shower in the morning." He sighed before an egg hit him and splashed yolk all over him, "… What in the world?"

Andy was busy writing in his diary before an egg full of yolk hit his diary. "… Dude, this is paper…" He said with an amazed look.

* * *

All Teams:

Everyone arrived at the board as Bowser and Bowser Jr came down on their Koopa Kruisers.

"Today is the day we will start the voting." Bowser smirked and folded his arms, "Today's challenge is to gather fruits on these 2 or 3 islands and when you are done at the end of the day, you will have to eat the fruits. the team that ate the most weight of fruits wins. All understood?"

"What if you are on a diet and wishes to lose some fat?" Toadette asked.

"One, you can risk being voted off if you don't do it, two, this is FRUIT miss and three, you are really fat." Bowser told her, insulting her in the progress which made Toadette's face to go red with anger.

"Now for team Argument People's award…" Bowser Jr handed them a huge basket. "You can carry your fruits with this," He handed team Aqua Shell and team Floating Spookers a normal basket each, "This is the one you will be using." And then he handed team Stupid Idiots a tiny basket, "Here's yours."

"NOT FAIR!" Birdo shouted.

Bowser shrugged, "Hey! You are the one who lost yesterday's challenge!"

"UGH!" Birdo whipped her head away.

"Everyone ready?" Bowser Jr asked as everyone nodded, "GO!"

* * *

Team Stupid Idiots:

The team started 'strategizing' as soon as Bowser Jr yelled go.

"I think we should go to the middle island, I bet no one else will be there." Hammer suggested before Nicole smashing him with a hammer that she pulled out from nowhere.

"IDIOT!" Nicole scolded, "There's no way to even GET to the middle island!"

"There is." Frank beamed up as everyone else looked at him in interest, he started to demonstrate his 'smart' plan.

Frank ran all the way to the edge of the island before jumping up, like 1 cm above the ground and 10 cm from the edge on both sides, "NO!" He yelled before flapping his arms and kicking his legs, but after a useless 2 seconds he fall right into the water as he got washed in circles of the water surrounding the island in the middle.

"Yeah, VERY smart, to go to swim." Nicole said sarcastically before noticing Birdo to suck in air and getting a few apples onto the ground.

* * *

Team Argument Peoples:

"I LIKE CHERRIES!" Vivian yelled at Evan, who was thinking of watermelons.

Evan glared back at her, "CHERRIES ARE VERY LIGHT! I THINK WATERMELONS ARE BETTER!"

"BUT YOU CAN'T SWALLOW IT A WHOLE TO GET ALL OF THE SKIN!" Vivian countered back.

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!?" Lily shoved in.

Goombella nodded, "Yeah! Like, if we, like, don't start, like, soon we, like, will lose, like, on the, like, weight even, like, if we, like, have the, like, advantage!"

"Why don't we just split up?" Jenny suggested and their eyes all lit up, "… Idiots." She muttered softly as no one heard that.

"Let's go already!" Vivian picked Lily and Jenny up, one in each hand as she rushed off to the Cherry Forest.

"Yeah… So let's go…" Blooper said as he, Evan and Goombella rushed off to Watermelon Field.

* * *

Team Aqua Shell:

The team was having a 'bit' of trouble on their way to Banana Forest, there was 2 forests near them but none of them know what forest each of them are.

"I can't see what fruit they grow!" Noki shouted.

Kooper raised a finger, "How about a luck bet?"

Steven shoved in, "I agree! I'm really, REALLY good on luck!"

"Then what about the 1000 cars you have destroyed already in your trainings!?" Parker laughed as Steven glared at him.

"I think we should announce where we wish to go, left or right." Toadette smiled as she thought of which way she wish to go.

"I say we go…" Yoshi started.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

The team soon realized that Noki, Steven and Kooper shouted right while Toadette, Parker and Yoshi shouted left.

"We can only go one way!" Toadette yelled.

Kooper nodded, "Yeah! So we should go right!"

"Left!" Parker shouted back, only to cause everyone to shouted their directions.

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"WHERE EXACTLY ARE WE GOING!?" Steven shouted.

"Of course it's…" Noki started.

"RILEFGHT!" Was the word that everyone yelled together, mixed.

Toadette shook her head as she face-palmed, "Let's just go BOTH ways already!" Everyone's faces lit up as Noki, Steven and Kooper went right and Toadette, Parker and Yoshi went left.

* * *

Team Floating Spookers:

"I say, let's think of a twist of this challenge." Bootler suggested.

Boo rolled his eyes, "But what twist would Bowser put here…?"

"Guys, let's not over think this as everyone know that Bowser has an IQ of a certain idiot that doesn't even know that the C in KFC stands for Chicken." Flona pointed out.

"Hey!" Luma shouted with anger.

Toad closed his eyes, "Guys, let's stop this and think what should we do, all the other teams had departed already and it's not going to be great for us."

Katty pumped a fist in the air as she thinks that she solved the mystery of the twist, but her fist hit Boo 's face in the progress. "Oops… Sorry." She apologized.

Boo's eyes turned red as he grabbed Katty like if he was choking her, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"I-I think I know the twist!" Katty shouted in agony.

Boo quickly dropped her, "What's the twist?" He asked with excitement and shining eyes.

"… Mario Party… all need stars… starfruit…" Was all Katty said before passing out and a ghost of her floating upwards.

"YOU ARE NOT DEAD YET!" Luma picked Katty up before trying to catch up with the others who's going to Starfruit Forest.

* * *

Team Stupid Idiots:

Frank had passed out in the water but no one went to rescue him because they are thinking of a way to get across.

"I know!" Birdo got an idea, "Let's use someone as a bridge!"

"Who?" Hammer asked.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"Where?" Nicole asked.

"What?" Allen asked.

"…" Birdo said nothing as she spat an egg out and hit Andy in the stomach as he flew up into the air and down into the water like how some people does it in Mario Sport Mix when hit by a special shot of Dodge ball. "… Oops, he's way too light and short." She looked at a certain Yoshi, "Aren't yoshis' bodies flexible?"

Allen gulped.

"HELP US!" Both Frank and Andy yelled in the water, going around in circles of around the island.

* * *

Team Argument Peoples / Aqua Shell / Floating Spookers:

"Wait where are we?" Vivian asked as she dropped the other 2 girls, "Isn't this supposed to be the Cherry Forest?"

Jenny stood up and dusted herself, "You know, I think we are in Starfruit Forest."

"… What?" Lily muttered as she also stood up.

"Anyways doesn't the word Starfruit sounds like something to do with… AHA!" Vivian shouted.

"Be quiet!" The other 2 girls shouted at her.

"Be quiet!" All of the players plus Bowser and Bowser Jr shouted at her.

"Be quiet!" Everyone who's lives / is on Yoshi's Tropical Island shouted at her.

"Be quiet!" The entire Mario Party 1 world shouted at her.

"Be quiet!" The entire Mario Party world shouted at her.

"Be quiet!" The entire Mushroom Kingdom shouted at at her.

"Be quiet!" The entire universe shouted at her.

Vivian raised a finger, completely oblivious of all of the shouts from the universe. "I think Starfruit is a twist, you know, the word Star is in it, and all of the Mario Parties needs stars to win, I think."

"Great idea!" Lily jumped up in joy.

On the other side…

"Wha…? What the heck was that?" Noki asked as she heard Vivian's shout.

Steven pulled his earplugs out that he got from nowhere and predicted the future as he put them in before Vivian's shout if he even have ears. "I think we are in… Kooper, where the heck are we? You know I'm terrible on directions, right?"

"Yes I do." Kooper sweat-dropped, "But you're not _that_ bad."

Steven was about to say 'Thank you' before he realized something, "Wait, _that_ bad, so you still think I'm bad on directions?"

"Yeah… I was about to say the same as what Steven said as well." Noki shoved in.

Kooper nodded, "Still remember the time the 2 of us went to the amusement park and you freaked out because you touched some cream on the table we sat on before we are going on the roller coaster and you tried to find the toilet and used like 15 minutes to do that while I laughed my head off?"

"I told you not to tell me about the time on the roller coaster!" Steven shuddered at the memory.

"You were screaming your head off…" Kooper mumbled as he shuddered at the memory of how much his ears hurt because of Steven's screaming. "On and Steven." He said calmly.

"Yes?" Steven smiled as he wondered what Kooper have in store this time.

"There's a ghost behind you." Kooper pointed behind Steven.

"Kooper, you know ghosts doesn't even exist." Steven laughed nervously before turning around.

"BOO!" Boo shouted his name at him before he quickly disappeared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Steven shouted before fainting, luckily Kooper caught him as Noki took the earplugs that she took from Steven out of her ears.

"He has such a long scream." She remarked.

On the other side…

Boo chuckled as Toad fainted on the ground.

"Why do you like scaring people so much?" Flona asked as she folded her arms.

Boo only chuckled in return as the other 2 (Katty's still in her 'dead' mode) kept on collecting starfruits. What they don't know is that starfruits have nothing to do with this challenge what so ever.

* * *

Team Argument Peoples:

Evan, Blooper and Goombella arrived at the Watermelon Field, Goombella's eyes were shining with joy.

"Like, I love, like, watermelons! Like, they are, like, the best, like, thing in, like, the world!" She squealed with joy.

"Let's harvest!" Blooper pumped a fist in the air as he went into the fields and tried to dig with his testicles around the watermelon, but there is no success.

Evan face-palmed, "You are not supposed to do it like that!"

"Then how should I do it!?" Blooper shouted back.

"Like this!" Evan rushed into the field and pulled a vine with all his might.

Goombella's face turned dark after realizing something, "Wait! Like, Evan! Like, you are, like, pulling a, like, piranha plant!" She yelled as Evan realized what he was pulling.

"AH!" Evan screamed before running out of the field, meanwhile Blooper FINALLY pulled up a watermelon, the first _big_ fruit of the game. "Yeah!" He cheered, "Finally we got a fruit!" But unknown to him, Goombella and Evan are being chased to the real Cherry Forest by the piranha plant.

* * *

Team Stupid Idiots:

"Um… Guys… This is uncomfortable…" Allen remarked, he was stretched and is like a bridge to the center island.

"Well then shut up and ignore the pain coming to ya!" Birdo shouted as she motioned for Hammer to step through. Hammer pounded, stomped, ground-pounded and jumped a few times each on Allen's back before leaping onto the island.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "I'll go first." She quickly walked over the 'Allen Bridge' and got onto the island.

"Now it's my turn!" Birdo clapped her hands together as she leaped onto Allen's back, stomping it to bounce up before shooting an egg down at him. The egg knocked Allen into the water as Birdo somehow leaped again Super Smash Brothers style onto the middle island.

"HELP US!" Allen, Andy and Frank yelled in the water, the water defiantly is a threat to their lives (?).

"You know, just try to stand up." Nicole rolled her eyes.

Frank, Allen and Andy stood up and saw that the water is only up to their waists.

Nicole and Birdo growled in frustration before face-palming themselves.

* * *

Team Aqua Shells / Argument Peoples:

Toadette, Parker and Yoshi looked around, they are in Cherry Forest right now.

"So… I take it that we have to find fruits?" Yoshi looked around the forest, there are thousands of cherries around (coincidentally, I'm eating cherries right now! ^^').

"Yes I think so. I'll risk of getting overweight again because I wish to help the team." Toadette started, "I'll eat, I will do that. Even though it's fruits, it's still food."

"How much do you weigh exactly?" Yoshi questioned.

Toadette sighed, "Don't laugh at me, I'll be fit in due time. For now 25 kilograms, my goal is 15." Yoshi and Parker's jaws dropped in disbelief.

Parker raised a wobbling hand, "Like, why are you calling yourself fat? You are so light that if I blow some wind, you can be blew away."

Toadette smiled and laughed, "I swear, you totally know me! That's exactly what happened last time when Frank sighed in disappointment in front of me and when he opened his eyes, I'm already in the sky being blown away by his powerful sigh!"

Parker and Yoshi do not know what to say anymore.

On the other side…

Goombella ran with sweat on her head, "Like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, Evan! Like, even a, like, simple mistake, like, can cause, like, deaths!" She shouted.

Evan rolled his eyes, "Yeah! Like, it would be better if you can stop saying 'like' for like, you know, 5 seconds."

Goombella shook her head defensively, "No! Like, the word, like, 'like' is, like, my favorite, like, word right, like, from my, like, childhood when, like, I'm like, like, around 10, like, I leant, like, this wonderful, like, word that, like, I can, like, never forget!"

Evan face-palmed himself and did not say another word as they ran away from the piranha plant.

* * *

Team Stupid Idiots:

The team arrived at the middle island, and imminently, Blue Yoshi and Pink Yoshi popped up, they pulled out a counter in front if them from nowhere afterwards.

"Hi!" They both shouted at the same time, "Welcome to the Fruit Store! Please look around!" They showed the team the stacks of fruit.

Birdo gasped in delight, "You know, these could defiantly help us! We want ALL of them!" She shouted in delight.

"Coming up right away!" Blue Yoshi shouted as he and Pink Yoshi gathered all of the fruits in a lighting speed.

When they are done, they placed the basket on the counter. "That would be 100 coins thank you!" Pink Yoshi smiled.

"Hey! Who got money!?" Nicole asked, fearing the worst.

"I don't have any money…" Andy whispered into her ear as everyone else did the same.

"Um…" 'Frank' started awkwardly, "We don't have any money… So we'll have someone to get money for us, so is it ok if you wait for a moment?" Frank finished up the movement, trying to cover the strings you use on puppets controlled by Allen under Nicole's instructions as Hammer finished up the language, trying to cover that he is reading it from a script that Birdo got from nowhere. Andy was there bowing, they all hoped for a positive answer.

After a moment of silence Blue Yoshi stated, "It's ok, but you have to be fast, if anyone that have money comes before you pay and they paid, they get the fruits."

"Oh thank you so much!" Birdo thanked him and then turned to her team, "Who's going!? You cannot rely on weak girls on tasks like this!"

"Yeah! We are way too weak!" Nicole added.

"It's quite surprising that you say that you are very weak while you 2 are demons." Allen whispered before getting hit by an egg and fainting.

"I'll do it!" Andy volunteered, "I mean, I'm the fastest out of the remaining of us after Allen fainted!" He ran off in a rush as the others prayed him to be fast.

"Actually, got anything to do?" Birdo asked.

Hammer nodded, "Yeah," He pulled out 4 hammers, "Hammer volleyball with Allen as the ball."

"What a great idea!" Nicole jumped in joy.

Blue Yoshi and Pink Yoshi only watched in horror as they started to play volleyball.

* * *

All Teams:

In the Starfruit Forest, all teams are heading to the center of the forest, with Team Floating Spookers (Bootler, Flona, Boo, Luma, Toad (Fainted), Katty (Fainted)) heading from the North. Team Aqua Shell (Noki, Kooper, Steven (Fainted)) heading from the South, Team Stupid Idiots (Andy) heading from the East and Team Argument Peoples (Vivian, Lily, Jenny) heading from the West.

"IS THAT FOOTSTEPS I HEAR!?" Vivian shouted as she ran with the other two girls.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A startled Andy yelled in the opposite direction to the three girls.

"OH MY GOD! WHO'S THERE!?" Flona freaked out from another direction as Boo, Luma and Bootler both screamed for apparent no reason.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKS!" Noki screamed in terror as she charged forward with Kooper screaming behind, carrying the fainted Steven.

After another 5 seconds of charging, all of the fainted people woke up and screamed for apparent no reason. The worst of all, no one realized that they are charging to the other players.

"OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH OMIGOSHOMIGOSH!" Vivian, Lily and Jenny shouted as they charged.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" Andy shouted with his eyes closed as he charged forward.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NONONONONONO!" Boo, Flona, Bootler, Luma, Katty and Toad all freaked out as they charged forward.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS!" Noki, Kooper and Steven freaked out as they also charged forward.

And as all of them opened their eyes when they are about to crash into each other, they realized that they are charging towards the players from the other teams.

"IT'S YOU!"

_CRASH!_

Everyone flew out of the forest as they dropped their fruits, they rolled onto the ground in a huge ball shape and they rolled into Blooper, who was harvesting watermelons, however they carried Blooper with them as they squashed all of the watermelons the blooper collected.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blooper shouted as he got carried in the madness.

Soon, they rolled into Evan and Goombella, who had escaped from the piranha plant seconds ago. The blooper and the goomba didn't get a rest as they got carried in the ball as well.

"WE JUST GOT AWAY FROM THE FREAKIN' PIRANHA PLANT AND NOW THIS!?" Evan shouted as they rolled away.

Soon they rolled to the other side of the forest, and they rolled into Toadette, Parker and Yoshi, making the trio joining the ball.

"THE HELL!?" Toadette cursed as they rolled away.

* * *

All Teams:

The ball crashed into the middle island after leaping from the edge. And everyone crash landed in front of the counter. Everyone who had coins lost their coins and the coins rolled onto the counter. The coin count is exactly enough for the fruits.

"Um… Who gets it?" Blue Yoshi asked his pal.

Pink Yoshi shrugged, "No idea."

Bowser Jr flew down in his Koopa Kruiser, "Here's where we play a mini-game to determine the winner! It's very late and we have to end this challenge now! But as we don't have enough time, the winning team of the mini-game will win the fruits and all they do to win is to bite from it! Now choose your players! 2 from each team!"

* * *

Team Argument Peoples:

Vivian clenched her teeth as she stood up and balled her fists. "I'm so not letting the other idiots in the other teams go after the incident!" She tugged on her crumbled dress.

Lily sighed, "Seriously Viv, calm down, it's not going to kill anyone."

"Then would you like to go with her?" Evan asked.

"Nope." The birdo answered.

Jenny raised her hand, "I'll do it!" She shouted with enthusiasm.

* * *

Team Aqua Shell:

Steven fumed as he stomped on the ground a couple of times. "Seriously! I need to get back at the Floating Spookers for scaring the hell outta me!" He shouted with rage.

"Chill bud." Parker told him before getting hit by a fan Steven got from nowhere.

"I think I can do well with him, I want to get back at the other teams as well." Noki bit her lip in rage.

"You sure?" Kooper asked as Noki nodded, fire appearing on top of her for no reason.

* * *

Team Floating Spookers:

"I'm going. I wanna scare the hell outta the people." Boo volunteered.

Flona sighed, "Seriously Boo, you must get in control, and I'll go with you to take care of you when you get out of control, any objections?"

"Ho ho ho," Bootler laughed, "These old bones couldn't really do anything except for moving around 100 KM an hour."

Luma's eyes shot out from her sockets as she stared in disbelief.

"… I guess it's a no then." Flona clapped her hands together in joy.

* * *

Team Stupid Idiots:

"I wanna go!" Frank shouted, "I'm one of the best at mini-games!" He shouted.

"Alright," Nicole sighed, "But someone must go with you in order to get you under control, K'?"

"Yeah sure!" Frank pumped a fist in the air.

Andy raised a finger, "I'll go, and I'm not going to disappoint you again."

"That's the spirit I want to see." Nicole smiled as she sounded like a teacher.

* * *

Mini-game Time!

Name: Lava Dodge

Rules: One shoots lava at the other players and the other one dodges. When a player on the rock platform gets hit by a lava ball, both of the players are out. Be the last remaining team!

Tips: The lava balls will have red circles of where the lava ball is going to fall onto. So watch for the circles!

Vivian, Steven, Boo and Andy landed osid4013006 START!

All four shooters imminently started shooting everywhere as the dodgers started to dodge.

"Ta-da!" Vivian did a forward flip, dodging a lava ball as she landed on a position with a smile on her face and arms in the air like a performer.

However Noki took advantage of this and shot a ball at her, it hit her on the face and knocking her out of the court.

"DARN!" Vivian cursed as she flew away.

"OH NO!" Jenny stomped the ground.

Steven charged and tried to push Boo into the lava, but Boo turned away at the last minute as Steven tripped into the lava himself.

"AHH!" Steven shouted as he flew away.

Noki just laughed her head off at her teammate's epic fail.

Boo and Andy are trying to push/kick/punch/everything to get the other one into the lava and as they fight, the eliminated players started to eat popcorns.

Soon, one of them tripped and got hit by their own teammate's ball.

"AHHHHH!" Andy shouted as he flew away.

Boo did a victory laugh as he announced his victory. "GO BOOS!"

* * *

"So Team Floating Spookers gets the fruits." Bowser Jr announced after the mini-game ended.

Boo only cheered as he stepped forward and took a small apple. He took a bite from it as it declared his team's victory.

Bowser suddenly appeared from nowhere as he laughed like a villain himself. Startling the players, "Bawhahahaha! Team Floating Spookers, get back to your airship and the rest of the players will be competing for the bonus stars!"

Team Floating Spookers only returned to their airship with joy at Bowser's announcement.

"We are the best!" Flona cheered as they went back.

Then Bowser Jr faced the players, "Today we have…"

**Red Star**

**Event Star**

**Running Star**

**Performance Star**

**Argue Star**

The Red Star fell into Bowser Jr's arms, "The Red Star belongs to…" He tossed it in the sky as it fell onto one team.

…

…

…

…

…

"YES!" Evan shouted, "Looks like getting bitten by a piranha plant isn't too bad!" He laughed.

The Event Star fell into Bowser Jr's arms, "The Event Star belongs to…" He tossed it in the sky as it fell onto one team.

…

…

…

…

…

"OW!" Kooper grumbled in pain as the star fell on his head, wondering how did they get the star in the first place.

The Running Star fell into Bowser Jr's arms, "The Running Star belongs to…" He tossed it in the sky as it fell onto one team.

…

…

…

…

…

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T DO ALL THAT FOR NOTHING!" Andy shouted in joy as the star fell in his hands.

"This is getting instance." Toadette bit her nails if she has any.

The Performance Star fell into Bowser Jr's arms, "The Performance Star belongs to…" He tossed it in the sky as it fell onto one team.

…

…

…

…

…

"LIKE! HORRAY FOR! LIKE! PULLING WATERMELONS! LIKE! BLOOPER YOU! LIKE! ARE A! LIKE! HERO!" Goombella cheered as she took the star.

The final star, the Argument Star fell into Bowser Jr's arms, "The Argument Star belongs to…" He tossed it in the sky as it fell onto one team.

…

…

…

…

…

"Great!" Yoshi cheered as he took the star.

"Team Argument Peoples and Team Aqua Shell! Get back to your airship!" Bowser shouted as the teams obeyed.

"Now you have to vote." Bowser Jr told the remaining team.

"I vote for Nicole because she didn't help one bit!" Hammer shouted.

Nicole glared at him, "Well I vote for you because YOU'RE not helping!"

"Allen is a weakling, I vote for him!" Birdo pointed at the yoshi.

"Hey!" Allen shouted, "You just knock people out with your eggs! I vote for YOU!"

"Wait…" Nicole remembered, "Who's the outsider of the group?"

Frank's eyes lit up, "Yeah I vote for Andy!"

"Can we un-vote?" Birdo asked Bowser as Andy shivered.

"Nope!" The host answered as Andy sighed in relief.

Andy smiled and casted his deciding vote. "I vote for… you."

Allen gasped as he received the deciding vote.

"Allen!" Bowser Jr shouted, "With 2 votes… You are the WEAKEST LINK!" He shouted like how Bow usually does.

"NO!" Allen shouted as a pipe appeared under him and it sucked in into the dungeon. "I HATE YOU ALL!" He shouted dramatically.

"The rest of you back you go!" Bowser shouted at them as they head back to their airship.

* * *

Winners' Thoughts:

Boo – Way to go! The first win!

Flona – This had been a crazy day, but I had fun.

Bootler – I say, this very first win will get our spirits up.

Katty – OMG today was SO awesome!

Luma – … Yay?

Toad – Yahoo! The first challenge, first win!

* * *

Losers' Thoughts:

Frank – Horrible result!

Hammer – Absolute terrible!

Birdo – NO! WE LOSE SOMEONE AS SOON AS THE GAME BEGINS!

Nicole – OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG NOOOOOOOOOO!

Andy – *Faints*

* * *

Remaining Players: Vivian, Lily, Jenny, Goombella, Evan, Blooper, Steven, Parker, Kooper, Noki, Toadette, Yoshi, Boo, Flona, Bootler, Katty, Luma, Toad, Frank, Hammer, Birdo, Nicole, Andy

Losers: Allen

* * *

**Whew! It took a while to write ALL this down! I figured that this is mostly a humor chapter. I think I'll get a bit more serious in the next chapter, at least not a comedy show. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Horror Strikes

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! Now we have a board of Mario Party 2!**

* * *

**Kai: Vivian is a power player, so I don't see why she wouldn't make it far! XD**

**Fanfict: I just realized that Allen is always one of the first ones to go… But I did change the plot a bit because he was supposed to go this chapter.**

**Toady:**

**Chapter 1 review: This will be one of the humor stories I'll rarely write. XD So I'm planning to really treasure it. The Stupid Idiots can be very idiotic, because of their name. XD**

**Chapter 2 review: I just realized that… Allen **_**did**_** lose quite early every time…Hmm… OMG sorry… I don't know how to spell it and couldn't be bothered on trying to search the right word up or going to a story with the word in it so I relied on auto-correct, BIG MISTAKE. XD *Shot* I was thinking of ending it soon when I reached the All Teams part so I decided that this wouldn't be a bad idea. The Stupid Idiots are the most dramatic ones, with the whirlpool.**

**Mudkip: Hi there! Welcome! Goombella is a funny character in the story so I think she'll be a good character to juggle around with. XD Thanks for everything about the supports! :D Time to reveal the next player's fate! XD**

* * *

Players:

Team Argument Peoples:

- Vivian

- Jenny

- Lily

- Goombella

- Evan

- Blooper

Team Aqua Shell:

- Parker

- Steven

- Kooper

- Toadette

- Yoshi

- Noki

Team Floating Spookers:

- Toad

- Flona

- Bootler

- Katty

- Luma

- Boo

Team Stupid Idiots:

- Allen _(Eliminated __**Round 1**__)_

- Andy

- Birdo

- Frank

- Hammer

- Nicole

* * *

Board: Horror Land

Game: Mario Party 2

* * *

Team Argument Peoples:

Vivian sighed early in the morning, being in the living room already. "Dammit… This is so sad… We didn't win."

Blooper came out of his room, "At least we didn't lose." A knife flew past him, inches away from his face. "Ok forget everything I said." He slammed his door shut.

"Boy will always be boys, idiots will always be idiots." Vivian sighed.

Lily walked out of her room and went to the kitchen, "Hey, isn't a knife missing from the rack?" She asked, Vivian only jerked her thumb in Blooper's door's direction. Without warning, Lily threw a rock bolder out of nowhere in Blooper's room's direction, a scream following.

"No wonder why your last name is 'Rockler'." Vivian muttered as she finished her cup of vodka and crouched into a ball on the sofa, waiting for everyone else to get up.

* * *

Team Aqua Shell:

Kooper stepped into the living room, rubbing his eye.

"Finally up?" Steven asked

Kooper didn't even bothered to open his eyes, "Steven, don't be so much of an early bird, it's only 5:30 after all." He opened his eyes before screaming at everyone else who's already up.

"As the latest one to get up, you have a punishment." Noki laughed as Kooper's eyes turned dark.

20 minutes later…

"THIS ISN'T PUNISHMENT!" Kooper yelled dodging an attack of a large hammer from Toadette, "THIS IS KILLING!" Then a spiked ball chucked by Yoshi hit him right in the face, somehow not damaging his face at all.

* * *

Team Floating Spookers:

Luma rubbed the white makeup on her face as Katty entered the room.

"Oh em gee!" Katty screamed, "Luma, how could you use all of the foundation? You cheeks are totally white!" She yelled at her best friend.

Luma looked back, "Still far to go."

Katty walked out of the room, totally amazed by Luma.

10 minutes later…

Luma walked out of her room as Katty's jaw hit the floor, "Did you seriously put all of the white foundation on!?" She asked in disbelief.

Luma now with super white cheeks nodded as Katty fell over in her chair.

* * *

Team Stupid Idiots:

Frank stuffed another apple in his mouth.

"We are badly out of apples!" Hammer shouted dramatically.

Andy gave a glare at Frank, "You should eat less!You had already eaten 50 apples, 100 pancakes with 20 bottles of honey syrup, 50 bowls of fried rice, 100 pieces of cookies, 300 party pies, 250 sausage rolls, 50 cakes, 350 pizzas, 250 cups of milk, 400 bowls of cereal, 500 strips of beef, 450 dumplings, 150 containers of ice-cream each of every flavor, which is green-tea, honey, vanilla, strawberry, blueberry, rainbow, coffee, chocolate, white-chocolate, milk, water, bubble gum, rose, meat, red-bull, stone, dust, gold, silver, bronze, French-vanilla, fire, ice, grass, tree gum, glass, wood, plastic, electricity, paper, steel, cloth, yarn, etc. By the way, this is just one millionth of what you just ate of both amount of food and ice-cream flavors." He told the fire bro.

The two girls are still crying as they had cried overnight for the super-disadvantage because they are one man down.

* * *

All teams:

Bowser and Bowser Jr flew down in their koopa krusiers, "Today we are at Horror Land!" Bowser shouted, "But we don't want you to be all freaked out, so we are having a showdown!"He shouted, "And the theme is of course horror." With that all the players were teleported to a stage, every team behind a keyboard & screen on a counter with their team names on them.

Bowser Jr introduced the challenge, "Today you will have a challenge, a question will appear on your screen and if you know the answer, type it into the keyboard, however if you don't know, you should run to the end of the hall behind you and try to find the movie or whatever it is and try to find out the answer with the DVD players or just read them. Rush back and answer the question, the first team to finish off all of the 10 questions wins. Get that?" Everyone nodded as they went into positions, "GO!" He shouted.

* * *

Team Argument Peoples:

Evan read the first questions on their teams' list.

**Q1. What is the release date of the 7th book of the Creepy Boo series?**

"Does any one of you know the answer?" He asked.

Goombella thought for a moment, "Like, I think, like, I read, like, that before, like, maybe it, like, was released, like, in the, like, 2001?"

Evan typed '2001' into the year section as a green light came above it. "It's correct, but we need the month and the day.

Blooper noticed something, "Where's Lily and Vivian?"

"They went off to check the release date." Jenny replied as she took over the keyboard and typed 'May' into the month section, a green light appeared.

"This is all I remember." The noki told her team, with the bloopers' jaws dropped and Goombella having a smile on her face.

Blooper quickly jumped in realization, "OH MY GOD! DID VIVIAN AND LILY GO?!"

"Yes, why?" Jenny asked.

Blooper raised a tentacle, "WON'T THEY DESTROY ALL OF THE RESOURCES IN THE PROGRESS!?" He rushed off to the resource area.

"OMIGOSH YOU'RE RIGHT!" Jenny rushed off as well, leaving Evan and Goombella with the guesses, much to Evan's horror.

* * *

Team Stupid Idiots:

Meanwhile team Argument Peoples face the book question, the team with one person down has a different set of questions.

Andy went ahead for the question reading.

**Q1. What was the third thing recorded on the ingredients on the fifth page of the cookbook Dishes-For-Freaks?**

"Allow me." Birdo stepped forward and typed 'Sugar' in the place, a green light flashed through the screen as she read the next question. "Why does it say sugar in every 3rd ingredient in every ingredient section of the dessert recipes?"

"No idea but read on." Nicole shrugged. "I mean I can agree with you a bit on that..." She laughed.

**Q2. What was the full title of the famous film Bloody Paints?**

Birdo looks defeated, "You know, I have like, no idea on this one."

Nicole walked up to the keyboard, she typed in "Bloody Paints Wall' and a red screen appeared before the screen appeared as it is again before she entered the stuff.

"You know, you'd better check this." Nicole laughed nervously.

"I'll do the deed! C'mon buddy!" Hammer dragged Frank along with him to the hall.

Nicole looked at Birdo, "I'm not really sure about them going, go and watch them just in case." Birdo nodded and went off.

Nicole gasped in realization before she entered 'Bloody Paints: Wall' on the screen. The screen had a green light on it.

"... What?" Andy said in disbelief. "I'll go tell them and you keep on solving it." He prepared to run.

"WAIT!"

Andy tripped over nothing. "What now?"

"Tell them to research this question."

**Q3. Who is the producer of the Freak-Out Magazine?**

Andy was about to run, "Nothing this time to say wait?"

"GO!" Nicole pulled out a hammer from nowhere and Andy's face dropped in horror and went as fast as he could.

* * *

Team Aqua Shell:

Yoshi read the question.

**Q1. Who is the main character of the film Hell's Heaven?**

Parker entered 'Devon Devil' into the screen, which had a green screen.

"I love this film!" He shouted before reading out the next question.

**Q2. What is the main character's sickness in the film Sickness Lays Dying?**

"No idea." He said to everyone else.

"Should someone go check?" Toadette suggested.

"We'll go! It will be fun!" Kooper waved as he, Steven and Noki went for the hall.

"Why do I have a bad feeling? A very bad feeling…" Yoshi wondered.

* * *

Team Floating Spookers:

Boo scared Toad again, he fainted straight away before Flona even have the chance of reading the question.

**Q1. What is the full name of the very first character that appears on screen in the movie Heaven's Letter?**

"I say, young lad, please stop fooling around." Bootler told Boo as he walked back to the screen.

"Fine!" Boo shouted as Toad dropped to the ground.

Luma was still putting on white foundation.

"Stop! Luma! This foundation is quite expensive!" Katty told her.

Luma looked back at her as if she's dumb. "You know, I always wished to be a white luma! Not a yellow one!" She kept on applying the makeup on her face as Katty face-palmed.

Flona sighed in defeat as she entered 'Lox Angel' into the screen, a green screen showed up.

**Q2. What is the 6th most popular movie in the ranking of July 2010?**

Flona sighed, "Guys, what's the answer?"

Boo scratched his chin, "I know the answer, just wait..."

No one moved.

* * *

Resource Area:

There's a TV and a DVD player with the names of the teams on them. With a library each for books, movies, films, cookbooks and magazines.

Vivian and Lily arrived.

Vivian clapped her hands together, "Wow! I love this place! So romantic!"

"Which means everywhere with books," Lily sighed, "Let's go to the books section." She went to the books section, as they disappeared out of camera sight, as soon as they are gone, Frank, Birdo and Hammer arrived.

"AH!" Frank tripped over a book Vivian threw out just as they walked in.

Hammer sighed, "Be careful... Anyways where's the film section...?" They went into the film section as Andy, Blooper and Jenny rushed in.

"Hi!" Jenny waved to the dry bones, who didn't see it and went for the film section, "That was so rude!"

_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

_DONG!_

_BANG!_

_CRACK!_

A shelf in the books section collapsed, the books fell to the ground as the shelf turned into a pile of sawdust.

Vivian walked out with Lily carrying a book in her hand.

"Oh! Hi guys!" Vivian shouted happily as she and Lily walked out together.

"... We're late..." Jenny sighed as Blooper took her hand before rushing back.

The noki sighed, "I hope nothing in the halls will be destroyed."

Steven, Kooper and Noki came in.

"I wonder what the crash all about... is." Noki wondered as the three went into the film section as Frank, Hammer, Birdo and Andy went into the magazine section.

* * *

Team Argument Peoples:

"We are too late, a shelf in literally in sawdust right now." Blooper reported.

A green screen flashed on the screen as Vivian read their next question.

**Q2. The first film in the Freak… Now series is called what?**

"Like! I know!" Goombella typed 'Freak… For The First Time' into the screen as a green screen lit up. She read the next question as soon as it appeared, unfortunately with her type of vocabulary.

**Q3. (Like) In the (Like) 'Haunting Mansion' (Like) series, what (Like) was the (Like) name of (Like) the main (Like) character?**

Goombella was struck with realization as after she read the question as she entered 'Alex' into the screen, "Like, we need, like, the last, like, name too." She told everyone, "Like, I'll go, like, find the, like, book." She rushed off.

"Hey!" Evan shouted, pointing at the opposite direction Goombella ran in, "You went the wrong way!"

"LIKE! OOPS!" Goombella turned around and rushed in the direction Evan's pointing to.

"You should go watch her, you're with her the most yesterday." Lily told Evan, who shook his head, Lily pulled out a hammer from nowhere and Evan ran to the resource area without hesitation.

* * *

Resource Area:

Andy led Frank, Hammer and Birdo out with the magazine in hand, as Kooper, Noki and Steven are about to watch the film to find out.

"Something about our TV isn't right…" Kooper told them as he checked out their TV, not realizing that they forgot to press the 'on' button.

Noki scratched her head, does any of you two know how to fix a TV?

Steven raised his hand, "I think so!" He grabbed out a tool box from nowhere.

"Sure?" Kooper asked, not knowing that his friend has such an ability that he doesn't know.

"Yep! Just bring the TV over and I'll disassemble it into pieces… Which will be so fun!" He shouted in joy, Kooper and Noki sensed something not right as Steven started to find the screw somewhere on a TV if there's any.

* * *

Team Floating Spookers:

"Hmm… It will be really fast…" Boo told his team as he tried to remember what's the answer.

"Still haven't remembered yet?" Flona asked as she face-palmed, Bootler is taking care of the fainted Toad as Luma and Katty is still over the foundation problem.

"Soon…" He told her.

* * *

Team Stupid Idiots:

Birdo read their next question.

**Q4. Who is the boss of the Creepy Toads company?**

A green screen imminently appeared, Birdo read out the next question.

**Q5. Who is the producer of the film 'Lola! The Curse Of Death'?**

"Allow me." Nicole walked up and entered an answer, causing a bright, yet successful green light.

Nicole smiled as she read out the next question out to her team, having a lead over the other teams.

* * *

Resource Area:

The TV is completely disassembled now, and by disassembled it's literally in pieces.

"I found the problem!" Steven shouted as a few sparks occurred, Noki and Kooper all fearing for their lives. Steven held up a board which has a red, yellow and white cables connected to it. "These lines are not supposed to be here." He told them.

"So how are you going to get it off?" Noki asked, fearing the answer.

"… Have you seen how to disable a bomb in the films? Just a snap and everything's done!" The koopa pulled out a knife from nowhere.

Silence

"WHAT?!" Kooper shouted in disbelief.

"Here I go!" Steven slammed the knife down.

"WAIT!" Noki shouted, but it was too late as the knife came into contact with the cables.

Sparks of red, yellow and white and screams of pain and fear filled the entire screen. You know what happened, right?

* * *

All Teams:

_Slice!_

_Spark!_

_Crackle!_

_Bang!_

_Crack!_

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"GUHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEKS!"

"… What, is that?" Birdo jumped, eyes wide.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Spark!_

_Crack!_

_Bang!_

"Is there a bomb or something?" Katty's eyes widened.

"MY FOUNDATION!" Luma shouted as the trembles and shockwaves of the screaming made her foundation come off, like dust when you bang something onto a piece of paper with dust on it.

Katty only face-palmed in reply.

_Spark!_

"Don't worry." Bowser Jr told them, "Its only three idiots who exploded something. Make keep on going with your questions." He was about to go when Toadette stopped him.

"Hey!" She shouted, "You know, are the three idiots you're talking about?"

Bowser Jr laughed in reply, "You know who, it's on your mind right now."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toadette screamed and ran towards the resource area, followed by Parker and Yoshi.

_SPARK!_

Vivian sighed, "You know, my bet is that 50 percent they are dead, 50 percent they are electroshocked, and 100 percent they destroyed something."

* * *

Resource Area:

"LIKE! THAT WAS! LIKE! SO SCARY!" Goombella jumped as she ran out of the area with Evan following her.

"I know right?" The blooper shouted in reply, "That really freaked me out! WATCH!"

"Like! Huh?" Goombella was about to ask what's that for but smashed into a wall, hard. "Like! That was, like, so painful!"

Evan stopped in his tracks, totally speechless.

"Finally the fire is out!" Steven said in joy. "Hmm, something isn't right, this isn't as easy as when Parker is playing these army games..." He sighed.

"Finally the TV has been destroyed by you." Noki sighed as white powder came out of her mouth. "And seriously? You think that this is a game or something?"

Steven glared back at her, "Bowser DID say that this is a game after all." Noki dropped to the ground.

Kooper dropped the fire extinguisher as he sighed, "Now what? We can't answer the question now."

Steven smiled, "Look at the description at the back!" He pointed at it.

Noki fell onto the ground. "THE NAME OF THE SICKNESS IS WRITTEN THERE ALL ALONG?!"

Toadette, Parker and Yoshi came in.

"Are you okay?" Parker asked, the three nodded.

"Electrocuted?" Yoshi asked, and the three nodded again.

"Then why aren't you dead?" Toadette asked out on wonder.

Kooper shrugged, "How should I know? Nintendo logic?"

The team head back for the answer answering.

* * *

Team Floating Spookers:

"AHA!" Boo shouted as he took the place and entered the answer in, a green light flashed.

**Q3. The movie 'Le Explode' is directed by whom?**

"Oh no…" Flona said, totally unsure. "I'll go check." She rushed off.

"MY FOUNDATION!" Luma rolled on the ground, hoping to get all of the powder on the floor back onto her face again.

Katty sighed again, Toad woke up.

"What happened?" He asked, Bootler is about to explain the story that could take ages to him.

* * *

Team Argument Peoples:

A green screen appeared as Evan read out the next question.

**Q4. What is the name of the murderer of the movie 'Silver Scorpio'?**

Lily smirked as a green screen appeared. She read out the next question out.

* * *

Team Stupid Idiots

Birdo looked very hopeful as the screen turned green yet again, the team in on the final question.

**Q10. What are the final words of Lyn in 'Destination Zero'?**

Birdo looked shell-shocked.

"Hey… Any of you watched the scariest movie ever, Destination Zero? All of you come with me! I can't watch it by myself!" Nicole joined her.

"Yeah! This might be the time when we win! Please! Let us watch the best movie in Horror Land! Otherwise we might lose the golden chance to win!"

Andy walked over, "C'mon guys! We need to remember EVERY SINGLE word she says!" Frank and Hammer nodded at this.

The entire team went to the resource area.

* * *

Team Aqua Shell:

Noki sighed as the green screen flashed before her, "I can't believe what we went through for this, and this is rather hilarious of us, right?" She asked.

Steven and Kooper did no more than nodding.

"Maybe I should Koople (Google) up how to kill a bomb sometime…" Steven wondered as he took out his phone, with no service, of course. "Should I do that now?" He asked.

Kooper sighed again, "You know, you really should see if there's internet here or not…"

"Maybe there is in the resource area!" Steven laughed, "Let's go!" He started to drag Kooper to the area.

"Before that… Please research this question as well." Noki asked them, showing them the question.

**Q3. What is the first name that appeared on the credits in the movie 'Called Who'?**

"And don't blow up anything this time." Toadette reminded them, "Actually you know what, I'll come with you guys." With that the threesome went to the resource area.

"… Wait, since you three destroyed the TV, will it be able to play the disc?" Yoshi asked, Noki's face paled at that.

* * *

Team Argument Peoples:

**Q6. Who is the killer in 'Kill Escape'?**

"UGH!" Lily shouted, "Someone research on this!" She randomly pointed at Blooper, "You! What's your name again…? Oh yes, Blooper! Research this for us!" She grabbed out a hammer from nowhere.

Blooper's face paled as he dragged the person nearest to him, which is Jenny is terror and ran off.

"… I wonder why he took Jenny with him…" Vivian said.

Goombella smiled, "Like, is he, like, wanting to, like, make out, like, with her?"

"You know what I'll go supervise them." Lily ran off.

Evan sighed, "I hope this time the 'rescuers' will make it in time."

* * *

Resource Area:

"AHHHHH!" Andy screeched in terror as the killer killed someone on screen.

Birdo and Nicole sat there, not moving an inch as the boys scream their lungs out.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT YOU TWO CANNOT WATCH THIS AND YOU CAN WATCH THIS?!" Frank shouted, but then noticed Birdo was gone.

"Where's Birdo?" Hammer asked, shivering, "Did she die like the birdo in the movie?"

Nicole shook her head. "No, she just remembered that this movie is her favorite, so she went back to type the words in."

"WHAT?!"

"SHUSH! The movie is still going." Nicole told the three shocked males beside her.

"Can we play this disc?" Steven asked, looking at the TV in pieces in front of him.

Kooper shrugged, "How should I know?"

Toadette sighed and flipped it over. "OH MY GOSH!" She screamed and showed them the credits on the back of the case.

"Yay! Let's go back!" Steven cheered as the threesome went back.

Lily caught up with Blooper and Jenny, "Phew, not as bad."

"We got the answer." Jenny told her, "Let's go back."

With that Jenny and Blooper went back, "So I came here for nothing?" Lily asked to herself but no one answered her, "DARN!" She punched the nearby shelf as it collapsed.

"OW!" Flona shouted as she got buried under the shelf.

Lily took a deep breath to not kill someone then went back as well.

_DING!_

Bowser Jr's voice came through, "Someone has won the game! Congratulations to Team Stupid Idiots!"

* * *

All Teams:

Everyone is warped onto the stage.

"We have finished!" Bowser told everyone, "Team Stupid Idiots! Go back to your airship!"

"What a fantastic day!" Birdo cheered as her team went back to their airship, knowing they are safe for the day.

Bowser Jr brought out 5 stars, "Today we have the…

**Red Star**

**Running Star**

**Event Star**

**Dumb Star**

**Noise Star**

Bowser took the Event Star, "The Event Star belongs to…" The star flew up.

…

…

…

…

…

"Horray!" Toadette caught the star happily.

Bowser then took the Running Star, "The Running Star belongs to…" He threw the star up.

…

…

…

…

…

"Yes!" Yoshi held up the star in victory.

"The Noise Star belongs to…" Bowser took the star.

…

…

…

…

…

"Oh yes!" Noki giggled as she hugged the star like a teddy bear.

Bowser took the Red Star, "The Red Star belongs to…" The star flew up.

…

…

…

…

…

"Sweet!" Parker laughed as he took the star.

Bowser took the final star, "The Dumb star could result in a tiebreaker, or a victory, the Dumb Star belongs to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"I loved the bomb killing!" Steven cheered as he tossed the star up high.

Bowser Jr stepped up, "We have a tie."

Bowser smirked, "This means that Team Argument Peoples and Team Floating Spookers has to play a mini-game to determine who's safe! But before that… Team Aqua Shell! Head back to your airship!"

"Horray for us!" Kooper cheered as he pumped his fists up, being the only one not holding a star.

Bowser Jr grabbed a clipboard, "Now choose 2 people to play the mini-game!"

* * *

Team Argument Peoples:

"I can't believe it! They got ALL of the stars!" Vivian shouted with anger.

Evan sighed, "I guess whoever chopped the wiring of the TV earned all of the stars."

Blooper smiled, "We should've done that." This only got a smack on the back of the head by Lily.

"You said this! You're playing!" She shouted.

"Fine…"

Jenny raised her hand, "No one is in concern that I would like to play the game, right?"

"Go ahead." Vivian smiled.

* * *

Team Floating Spookers:

"FOUNDATION!" Luma shouted as she puffed the foundation on her cheeks.

Katty sighed, "Oh boy… She's way into this… Anyways I wish to go…"

Boo raised his hand, "May I also go?"

Toad dropped to the ground once again after Boo scared him as Flona's still unconscious from the hit of the shelf while Bootler is taking care of them.

"Please, go ahead." Bootler told the two.

* * *

Mini-game Time!

Name: Expert Double Figure

Rules: One player helps their teammate to position themselves for walls that will slowly come through, however if the position doesn't fit the wall's empty bit, then the player will be knocked off into the water.

Tip: The walls will come faster each time, and the player that is positioning for the wall coming is facing back from the wall, making only the player telling to see the wall.

Katty and Jenny landed on the telling part as Boo and Blooper landed on the positioning part.

_START!_

A wall came slowly towards them, both empty bits require the players to stand very still and straight with their right arm towards the side.

"Blooper! Try to raise a tentacle to the right and then stand still!" Jenny shouted.

Katty panicked as she tried to show Boo how to do it, "Like this! Then this! And this!" Katty shouted, not knowing that both of them have completely different shape because they are different species.

After 10 more seconds the wall came through, both of the players fit.

Another wall appeared, this time faster, requiring them to be in a dancing position somehow.

"Um…" Jenny is out of words, "Dance…? Maybe put that arm like this, then your leg like this…" She started to show Blooper the position.

Katty is in a very panicky state, "Like this, this, this, this, and this!" She shouted, not making any sense to Boo.

_Slap!_

_SPLASH!_

Boo fell into the water as Blooper fit through perfectly.

"Take that we won!" Blooper cheered.

Jenny giggled only.

* * *

"Team Argument Peoples, go back to your airship!" Bowser told them.

Goombella jumped up, "Like! This is, like, really nice!" The team head back to their airship.

"Now Team Floating Spookers, vote." Bowser demanded.

Flona and Toad are awake by this point.

Toad pointed at Boo, "You always scare me and doesn't allow me to do much in challenges!" Boo pointed back at him.

"You know, you don't really do much!" He shouted back.

Flona sighed, "Boo, accept the truth, you should be voted off." Boo's face turned red.

"Bootler, please!" He begged.

Bootler sighed, "I'm sorry, but I must vote for you, as much as I don't want to.

"NOOOOOOO!" Boo shouted.

Katty pointed at Boo, "I also vote for you, what about you Luma?" She asked her friend besides her.

"FOUNATION!" Luma shouted.

Katty smiled blindly, "… Okay she says that she votes for Boo."

Bowser Jr smiled, "Boo… With 5 votes… You are the weakest link! Goodbye!"

A pipe appeared under Boo, "I hate you all!" He shouted as he fell down the pipe.

Bowser laughed, "Now, head back to your airship!" The team head back.

* * *

Dungeon:

Allen looked at his watch, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Drop!"

"AHHHHH!" Boo fell onto a bed in the dungeon.

"Hello Boo." Allen sighed, "Do you want to play cards? I'm so bored right now."

Boo sighed, "I hate this." He went to sit at the table in the dungeon, which has 24 beds for the players and a kitchen and a bathroom, the fridge in the kitchen has an opening to the opposite side, which is the kitchen in the main castle, so that they can give the players voted off food.

Allen started to hand Boo cards, "This sucks, I mean there's no windows, no doors, and the only furniture is this huge dinner table and cards and some board games we can play with."

Boo only nodded in reply, the current two residents must stay here for a very long time.

* * *

Winners' Thoughts:

Birdo – Yay! What a fantastic turnaround!

Nicole - This is quite pleasant, if you ask me.

Frank – Thank god we won today!

Andy – This is really nice! We won right after a loss! Go us!

Hammer – They said everything I wish to say.

* * *

Losers' Thoughts:

Flona – This sucks… Boo is one of the strongest players on our team…

Bootler – Boo deserves to go… This depresses me… Only if he helps more he could've stayed.

Toad – Now without Boo, I can play to my best!

Katty – I hope Luma can actually do something tomorrow otherwise if we lose she'll be voted off.

Luma – FOUNDATION!

* * *

Remaining Players: Vivian, Lily, Jenny, Goombella, Evan, Blooper, Steven, Parker, Kooper, Noki, Toadette, Yoshi, Flona, Bootler, Katty, Luma, Toad, Frank, Hammer, Birdo, Nicole, Andy

Losers: Allen, Boo

* * *

**Finished! Hope you enjoyed this! Only bit short, but next time it will be what you really do in Mario Party! Star hunting!**


End file.
